


The Chains That Bind

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Humor, Many Characters - Freeform, Multiple Genres, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of drabbles revolving around our favorite Magi characters! Various characters, pairings, and genres. Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, some might be sweet, and some might have some humor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, just a random little drabble collection.  
> I have to admit Morgiana will probably be in a good chunk of these.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps that family she'd wished for all along had been right in front of her the entire time.

She'd never known heartbreak as strong as the one that tore at her from being so close to her homeland, and then stopping. She was only a matter of feet away from the place that held her family, and yet she never stepped foot on that soil and she figured she never would.

Although even if it was hard, every day she spent with them, those two who could always make her smile, she felt the grief and internal conflict crumbling. She'd wanted to see her family, her homeland, but slowly she realized that perhaps that family she'd always wished for was right in front of her the entire time.


	2. Intriguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't go by the books, he marched to the beat of his own drum, and he was easily one of the most caring people she'd ever met.

He was a funny person, in an interesting way. He was the kind of guy that she'd sit and stare at for hours, just because she was so fascinated. Maybe he had charisma, or maybe it was something else that drew her to him. He'd been so kind, so approachable, and had housed her when she'd decided to stay away from her homeland.

She was broken because of that decision and yet something about him made that brokenness a little more whole again.

He was interesting, something she could look at for hours, and someone she definitely couldn't figure out. Although, that perhaps made him even more intriguing.


	3. Pure Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugo just hoped Aladdin was prepared for the real world.

He was a magi, a sorcerer of creation and beloved by all gods and mortals above and below heaven. He was manufactured in Solomon's image, as one of the few who could befriend, see, and work with the Rukh. He was strong in his own respect, he could hold his own, but that didn't make letting him go any easier.

Throughout the first years of the boy's life, as he struggled to find out what he was in that vast library full of knowledge that wouldn't help him, it was difficult. Ugo hadn't expected to form such a bond with the boy, but after countless days, hours, weeks, years, of seeing the boy named Aladdin cry, laugh, sleep, and sigh he began to think of him as somewhat of a… friend.

He wasn't a master, as Ugo'd once believed Magis to be. Djinns served those on Earth, and also Magis, but the small boy seemed a little different.

The day when he eventually told Aladdin he had one wish to grant, his answer had been bittersweet. In one respect, the purity of the wish for a friend made Ugo want to smile, and on the other, he was a little… sad, that Aladdin didn't already consider him a friend.

Sure, he didn't talk much and didn't answer really any of the Magi's questions, but they were mutual, bound in the same room together, in each other's presences.

And so when the day came for Aladdin to leave, thrust into the world so full of corruption and hate, it was hard for him. For Ugo, as Aladdin's friend. Not as a Djinn, not as the one who raised him, but simply the one who was closest to him, the only one who even knew who Aladdin was.

But Ugo would be there, in the flute next to the boy's heart, silently looking after him to the best of his ability, hoping that despite Aladdin's power and control of the Rukh, he would remain the same boy who'd asked for a wish as simple as a friend.


	4. Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it was all over, it sometimes felt like it'd all been a dream.

Sometimes after everything settled down, after he returned to Sindria, after everything was silent again, it all felt like a dream.

He'd put his hands behind his head and stare at the ceiling. Had it all been real? The war between Magnostadt and Reim? Had he really fought? Had he really been one of the two Magi to have conversed on that boat?

All the chaos, all the ruckus, sometimes felt like a dream afterwards, and in a way, he wished it was. Although, without war, without that conflict, without meeting all of those new people, he would've undoubtedly never found himself the way he'd so hoped for.


	5. The Shaping of a Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfection of Sindria seemed like an impossible dream for what Balbadd could one day be.

Alibaba was positive he'd never seen anything like Sindria before, nor would he ever see anything like it again. When he'd first laid eyes on the country from his boat, thee mere sight of it made most of his worries and feelings of anger disappear.

The water was a clear blue unlike any he'd seen before. It was so crystalline that it was easy to see fish and other creatures new to him, swimming peacefully underneath the surface. They looked close enough to touch, and yet he knew they were hundreds of yards beneath them, the water magnifying their magnificent appearance and bringing them to life in a new way.

The island itself was just as fantastical. Greens, reds, and yellows so vibrant they didn't look real adorned the island. The houses the townspeople lived in looked so rustic and pure and the smiles on their faces were ones that couldn't be faked. The wildlife was thriving and so was the marketplace. Even Sinbad's castle which looked much like ones Alibaba had seen before, gave off a different… aura.

Something about this land was positively magical, and after getting over his original curiosity, he wondered how on Earth Sinbad had done it. He seemed inhuman sometimes, with his charmed words and natural charisma that drew every sort of person in. It was only natural that the country he led would be just as alluring and spectacular.

In a world filled with war and corruption, Sindria seemed so farfetched, as if it were in its own little dimension, away from the horrors and the evil that resided around every corner and on every continent. Almost pulled from a storybook, it lived and thrived on its own, seemingly unperturbed by the rest of the world.

And then Alibaba felt a pang in his heart of something he'd never exactly felt before. If he had to put a label on it, he would've guessed it to be something between jealousy and determination. He wasn't fit to be a king, not yet anyway, and his thoughts of inferiority were only amplified by this seemingly perfect country. There was no way he could raise a country like this from Balbadd; it would take much longer than his lifetime alone to turn his country into something that flourished as much as Sindria.

And yet with that feeling of jealousy, his shortcomings seemingly standing out in red, came a welling sense of determination. Sinbad had created Sindria from nothing, surrounding himself with the Generals and others that would help him make his dream come true. Of course, Sinbad was a prodigy, a freak of nature, and Alibaba knew that he could never do something so spectacular in as short of a time as Sinbad had. However… he could come close.

It wasn't impossible to raise a country from ruin. It wasn't impossible to govern a nation well, meeting everyone's needs and not making enemies. It wasn't impossible, and Sindria was a living picture of what could be, if the right King and the right people got together to make it happen.

And while he knew he wasn't ready for it yet, Alibaba made a promise with himself right then and there that he'd one day make Balbadd into something like Sindria. He'd resurrect his kingdom and give the people a life they could've never dreamed of. It seemed a little more possible now, and with Aladdin's help, it seemed… perhaps… even probable.


	6. Sins Which Never Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~He had slipped too far, and the light he so wished to be was now out of reach.~

No matter how many times he washed his hands in that river, his father's blood was still there. Not visible, but he could feel it, weighing down his arms as if he were carrying barrels of bricks all day long.

He was a good-for-nothing, as his father had said. That's all he was. Now he was a good-for-nothing murderer. No matter how many rocks he kicked or things he did to try and seem better, that's all he was destined to be.

Even if that blonde-haired and bright-eyed friend of his, the one that was so pure, didn't see it, that's what he was. Because no matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, he would always be that speck of dirt, clinging to the light but inevitably just dirtying it up.


End file.
